onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Anniversary Celebration/Taiwan
A series of events to celebrate the one-year anniversary of Onmyoji. It began with the pre-event starting on 11.01. 一瓶入歐 Has its own series of events: https://goo.gl/bU1Fi8 虛寶虛寶虛寶 ❤4星奉為達摩！大吉達摩！勾玉！2星傘室內結界(′ε` )❤ 11月1日起，在遊戲內活動頁面輸入虛寶序號就能兌換到上述的隨機一項獎勵喔！ 大人一起來喝茶拿好康吧~ 掃地工溫馨提示：只有陰陽師合作款冷泡茶才有虛寶序號！！ 大人們要認清瓶身上的式神們喔 >.< 冷泡茶虛寶大放送活動FAQ：https://goo.gl/PW2E9k 抽獎抽獎抽獎 除了瓶瓶有虛寶，還有週週加碼抽（撒花~ 2017/11/01～2017/12/31止， 買冷泡茶全系列產品任2瓶（須含至少一瓶新鮮屋）， 上光泉活動網頁登錄發票，即有機會獲得萬元現金， 或價值790台幣和2990台幣的陰陽師超值虛寶禮包！！ 冷泡茶週週加碼抽活動FAQ：https://goo.gl/b7cT6P Asia and Japanese Server Collaboration: SSR Rate Up Following pre-event: https://goo.gl/y4Vhgw The second event is「亞服官方FB粉絲頁+日本官方推特」 ↓↓↓ 活動貼文分享數達成目標 ↓↓↓ 可解鎖全SSR超絕機率UP！沒看錯，是全部、所有SSR！�� 「亞服官方粉絲頁」+「日服官方推特」活動貼文分享總數， 突破30,000，全服加送「神秘的符咒」*2 突破35,000，全服加送「神秘的符咒」*2 突破40,000，全服加送「神秘的符咒」*2 突破45,000，全服加送「神秘的符咒」*2 突破50,000，所召喚的❤️前兩位❤️SSR式神可擁有機率UP的機會增加為❤️前三位❤️ 注意：「神秘的符咒」獎勵疊加，達成目標即在遊戲內發放，全服等級≥15等的陰陽師大人可領取！ （掃地工掐指一算，按現在的轉發總數，又有藍票票即將到手了誒，開心到飛起來~ 活動詳情 【活動時間】：即日起~11月24日14:00（日本時間15:00) 【參與方式】：「公開分享」此貼文 注意事項 ‼‼‼ ※ 若達成分享成就，在「週年慶開幕版本」中，遊戲內解鎖全SSR機率UP！遊戲內活動詳情請留意後續公告喔（版本時間掃地工暫不透露） ※ 最終達成的分享數將統計亞服官方FB粉絲頁與日服官方推特（@OnmyojigameJP）的活動貼文分享數總和！ ※ 「週年慶開幕版本」更新後，在全SSR機率UP活動期間， 所召喚的❤前兩位❤SSR式神可擁有機率UP的機會！ ※「神秘的符咒」在分享數達成後即全服發放（等級需≥15等） 周邊好禮送送送 ��掃地工還會從分享此貼文的陰陽師大人中，抽出10名送出晴明大人同款扇子喔~ 寮辦有約丨平安京趣事募集 Following second event: https://goo.gl/kMHZmD 光陰荏苒，物換星移幾度秋。 從《陰陽師Onmyoji》雙版本公測至今，已有333天。 平安京裡，有綺麗寫意的風光， 有你悉心照料的可愛式神們， 有每天互留結界卡，共同戰鬥的朋友。 大人們對平安京最美好的回憶是什麼呢？ 綺美時光，有你相伴！ 掃地工與寮辦特地製作了繪馬牆，記錄各位大人的回憶！ 歡迎大人來繪馬牆分享你的故事，或寫下你想對TA說的話吧！ 繪馬牆：http://www.onmyojigame.com/zh/ （裡面有掃地工的表白（害羞⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ 溫馨提醒如下列： 1. 為了防止太多向掃地工的真情告白（誤），繪馬牆留言設有審核機制 ，還請大人們見諒呦～ 2. 情緒性辱罵、腥羶色、或任何涉及不法之留言，無法審核通過喔！掃地工會仔細檢查der（推眼鏡 3. 遊戲內容或技術性等相關問題，請透過遊戲內客服燈籠回報，大人們可別走錯棚啦XD 4、繪馬牆開放時間：11月17日——11月27日23:59 Anniversary Celebration Opening Version Update 《陰陽師Onmyoji》首次IP聯動！ 《妖怪少爺~千年魔京~》奴良陸雄登場！ 首次IP聯動的預告放出後，引發了各位陰陽師大人的熱烈討論 掃地工感受到大家充滿期待，熱情滿滿呀！ 今日掃地工將會來揭曉奴良陸雄的登場時間！ #週年慶開幕版本 將於【11月29日】隆重上線 《陰陽師Onmyoji》與《妖怪少爺~千年魔京~》 聯動活動也將正式開啟！ --------------------------------------- 系列動畫《妖怪少爺~千年魔京~》原作是漫畫作品《妖怪少爺》，由漫畫家椎橋寬創作。 該漫畫在集英社人氣少年漫畫雜誌《周刊少年JUMP》連載， 曾獲得第3回JUMP金未來獎！ 作品以現代日本作為舞台，妖怪集團「奴良組」叱咤暗黑世界。 三代目首領候選人——少年奴良陸雄與在日本各地的形形色色妖怪 一起展開驚心動魄的冒險之旅。 《妖怪少爺~千年魔京~》的主角❤奴良陸雄❤將作為此次聯動的 絕版、限定、SSR登陸平安京！！！ 原聲優福山潤也將再次配音演繹！ --------------------------------------- #全SSR3倍機率UP活動 也將在【11月29日】的週年慶開幕版本中同步上線！ ‼請注意，當前為集結階段，機率UP尚未正式啟動~ #IP聯動活動 的持續時間與獲取方式等情報 掃地工將會在後續繼續播報喔~ 敬請各位大人關注！ヽ(•̀ω•́ )ゝ 福山潤的語音訊息！ 在奴良陸雄大人即將登場之際， 平安京收到了一封來自陸雄大人的CV福山潤的語音訊息！！！ 是潤潤喔！！！（激動\(≧▽≦)/ 《妖怪少爺~千年魔京~》的主角奴良陸雄， 因體內蘊藏妖怪之血，白天是人類少年的模樣，夜晚則覺醒為妖怪。 福山潤的配音，在演繹晝陸雄的時候溫柔隨和，清潤如玉； 在演繹夜陸雄的時候則轉變得沉著冷靜，穩重成熟。 真想快點在平安京中聽到潤潤對個性反差角色的精彩演繹呢！！ -------------------------------- #一個福利小活動 「公開分享」+留言此推文，掃地工將在參與活動的陰陽師大人中， 抽出5名送出福山潤簽名板！！！ 簽名板一共5個！（寮辦裡只有5個，統統送給你們~） 其中，2個為本次聯動限定奴良陸雄簽名板，3個為茨木童子簽名板 抽出後兩種款式隨機贈送 #活動時間 11月21日——11月25日14:00 活動情報預告丨SSR機率3倍UP！！！ 因為各位陰陽師大人的共同努力，週年慶活動第二彈——「跨服集結，為SSR共戰」 取得了大成功！給各位大人送上花花和掌聲~ 亞服官方FB粉絲頁與日本官方推特活動分享數實現50000突破！！！ 活動回顧：https://goo.gl/4jcoLP 掃地工深深感受到了大人們如火般的熱情和把SSR帶回家的決心呢 現在，掃地工來公佈3倍機率UP的最終情報吧！ #活動時間 △11月29日維護後——12月12日23:59 所召喚的「前三位」SSR式神享有3倍機率UP的機會！ #注意事項 1、兩面佛不參與3倍機率UP 2、活動開始時間為【11月29日維護後】，敬請各位大人留意 3、活動開始時，召喚出SSR的機率3倍UP，活動時間內抽出第三個SSR後，召喚機率回歸正常 掃地工會更加努力地打掃庭院， 期待著各位大人們把想要的SSR式神們都帶回家(☆▽☆)！ 新角色情報|奴良組組長，現身陰陽師世界 八重櫻落，風華少年翩翩而來。 覺醒前的奴良陸雄，棕髮棕眼，外形為普通人類少年，和善親切； 覺醒後的奴良陸雄，瞳孔轉紅，黑衣紅袍，完全呈現出妖怪形態，讓人生畏。 ------------------------------- 聯動上線之前，讓掃地工來公開奴良陸雄大人的完全情報吧！ #聯動第一彈時間 △下週更新維護後-12月5日23:59 #獲取方式 1、使用神秘的符咒、勾玉、現世召喚符進行召喚獲得 （SSR三倍機率UP活動包括新角色奴良陸雄） 2、參與同心之蘭活動，完成可獲得奴良陸雄碎片， 集齊50個碎片可合成絕版限定SSR-奴良陸雄！ #溫馨提示 1、聯動活動共3彈，奴良陸雄僅可透過這三次活動獲取；後2彈活動時間將在以後公開 2、奴良陸雄不計入式神圖鑒 3、等級≥40等的陰陽師大人可以在陰陽寮中祈願和捐贈碎片 4、同心之蘭：在好友介面購買，購買並邀請好友，每次與其組隊通關副本可增加成長值1點，達到10點即為完成並獲得獎勵 ------------------------------- 櫻花灑落，陸雄大人現身~ 希望以後能在庭院裡多見到陸雄大人（幻想中 話不多說！各位大人請觀看影片！！ 新式神情報|焚香禮拜，卧影玄暉 供奉她的神社，日夜香火不絕 每日來往的信徒，數也數不清 千百年來，她像神明一樣 一一滿足人類的祈願 她傾聽人類的心聲，彌補人類的脆弱 卻無法換來人類的理解 清清月華，能否照亮她的心？ 11月29日更新維護後，全新SR式神——追月神降臨！ --------------------------------- 式神名稱：追月神 等級：SR CV：名塚佳織 --------------------------------- #獲取方式：通過【同心之蘭——好友共鬥】活動獲得 ※ 各位大人們在活動期間邀請好友參加同心之蘭活動， 共同完成同心之蘭的任務後，即可獲得2個追月神的契約書碎片， 同時還有機率額外獲得1~2個的追月神的契約書碎片。 ※ 活動期間：11月29日更新維護後——12月12日23:59 --------------------------------- 掃地工一打聽到來自寮辦的消息， 就迫不及待地飛奔過來給大人們帶來即將登場的新式神情報了呢！呼~呼~呼（喘氣中） 各位大人都能早日獲得追月神，就是掃地工最大的滿足了o(*￣︶￣*)o 新式神情報|爛漫韶華，妖佛奇緣 第一次化形成人的那一天， 數珠卻迎來了讓她永遠難忘的一次相遇。 天真爛漫的妖怪，竟也學起念經參佛。 “一，二，三，四，五……” 佛珠一顆顆地流轉， 年華一天天地逝去…… 她日夜等待的人，是否還會歸來？ 一次，哪怕只有一次也好， 好想，好想再聽到那個人那爽朗的笑聲！ 11月29日更新維護後，全新R式神——數珠降臨！ --------------------- 式神名稱：數珠 等級：R CV：田村由香里 #獲取方式 11月29日更新維護後可在神龕進行兌換 ----------------------------- 這位式神的聲音真好聽！ 掃地工也好想聽聽數珠念經呢XD 新外觀情報丨憶滄桑百年，佑一方安寧 斗轉星移，時光流轉，縱然昔日的神社早已衰敗不堪， 曾經守護的一方水土也早已滄海桑田， 可他作爲風神的心卻永遠不變。 曾經那凌風駕霧，佑一方安寧的風神形象，是否還有人會憶起？ 11月29日維護後，全新一目連外觀【風神之憶】將上架商城， 上架首週還有��8折��優惠喔！ --------------------------------- 一目連大人，縱時光荏苒，您永遠是掃地工敬重的風神！ 期待著一目連大人以新的外觀亮相呢(●'◡'●) 金幣大作戰 #活動時間 11月30日 00:00 ~ 12月12日 23:59 #活動內容 每日完成活動指定任務，即可獲得金幣 ※指定任務有→參與5場鬥技戰鬥、完成每日任務、進行3次式神召喚 大人們記得抓住機會，讓自己的錢包鼓鼓的(☆▽☆) 「隨機SSR禮盒」上架 ・ 花費20金御札，便可以兌換隨機SSR式神。（僅限兌換1次） ・ 在兌換之前，可以選禁2個SSR式神，此2個SSR式神將不會被隨機選中。 ・ 隨機SSR式神當中不包含奴良陸雄。 ・ 為了配合數珠上神龕，以及後續內容的規劃，我們對神龕進行了調整，在維護後，這期的神龕以及下期的神龕內容將會刷新，若造成大人的不便，還請諒解。 福山潤簽名板中獎公告 親愛的陰陽師大人們 潤潤的語音訊息發佈後，得到了大人們積極的響應， 掃地工真是切身感受到了潤潤的高漲人氣呢！ 活動回顧：https://goo.gl/s6UXWL 下面掃地工就來公佈在本次抽獎活動中， 被抽中獲得福山潤簽名板的大人們的名單： @蔡幸恩@盧蔚慈@Apple Tsan@陳可馨@Edith Hu 恭喜以上幸運的5位大人！ 請5位大人在看到本貼文後， 1、將個人郵遞資料：聯絡姓名、聯絡電話、郵遞地址、電子信箱私信給掃地工（電子信箱很重要請務必填寫） 2、收集截止時間為【12月13 日】，超時則視為自動棄獎，將不再進行獎品補發 週年慶情報丨線下解謎遊戲「邪·神·封·印」登場！ 週年慶開幕後，許多陰陽師大人已經迫不及待想知道之後還有什麼重磅活動，掃地工今天要給各位大人帶來第三彈啦！！！~\(≧▽≦)/~ 寮辦將聯手讀賣新聞集團旗下的知名解謎遊戲製作公司 Yomiuri-TV Enterprise LTD. （簡稱YTE） 攜手製作《陰陽師Onmyoji》題材之解謎遊戲 ↓↓↓ 「邪・神・封・印〜封印吧！古の邪神・八岐大蛇〜」 活動將在台北、高雄、東京、大阪、香港，五大城市連袂舉辦！ 活動情報 玩法簡介 現場玩家以4人為一組，一起合作挑戰解謎遊戲。 會場內藏有許多謎題與暗號，陰陽師們必須在限時60分鐘內， 獲得謎題並解出正確答案，才能成功封印八岐大蛇！ 時間地點 【台灣地區】 售票時間：2017年12月10日中午12:00 開放 開始時間：2018年1月12日~2月4日 集結場地：台北松山文創園區、高雄國際會議中心 【香港地區】 活動將在2018年3月開展，售票時程及活動場地等詳情敬請關注後續訊息 門票價格（此價格僅適用於台灣場次，幣種為新台幣） 全票：699元/張 四人成團優惠票：520元/張 ，限1次購買4張，每人限購1次 限量早鳥優惠票：550元/張，每人限購4張，需在每場次活動開始前一天的18:00前購票 現場打卡優惠票：599元/張，每人限購1張，限購當日活動場次，需限活動現場拍照打卡並驗證通過才可購買,名額有限，先到先得 好康贈送 購票並入場參與活動，即可獲得： 現世召喚符咒×3張 線下活動特典頭像框「赤之華」！ 現場還將有聲優簽名板、陰陽師官方週邊抽獎贈送！ 詳細資訊 詳細的活動與購票訊息請點選以下連結瀏覽： 官網活動頁面： https://goo.gl/dqG1M2 解謎活動FAQ：https://goo.gl/7gPp8T KKTIX售票頁：https://onmyoji.kktix.cc/ 新式神情報丨張弓揮穗，福澤天下 隨著週年慶的接近，越來越多大人向掃地工探聽相關的活動情報。 作為平安京第一記者的掃地工馬上出動， 並爲大人們帶來了新鮮出爐的第一則情報！ ----------------------------------- 安穩，豐收，富裕⋯⋯ 自誕生之時，便背負著人類的種種美好願景， 善良，溫柔，赤誠⋯⋯ 時光荏苒，卻從未忘記給人間帶來福祉的使命。 清眉秀目間盡是暖意，張弓揮穗灑下片片恩澤。 全新SSR式神御饌津，將於週年慶版本隆重登場！ 式神名稱：御饌津 等級：SSR CV：川澄綾子 一載春秋，感謝有你 親愛的陰陽師大人們： 時光如梭，歲月如流， 彈指一揮間，我們的【陰陽師Onmyoji】雙系統迎來了一週年的慶典~！������ 回首一年前的今天，我們與大人們第一次相遇在平安京， 一年間的酸甜苦辣，風風雨雨，點點滴滴，我們都銘記心中。 一年以來，感謝各位大人的風雨同舟，不離不棄！ 為了回饋大人們的厚愛，在這個重要的日子， 我們已在遊戲內發放了❤全服獎勵❤，請各位大人留意查收。 同時，我們的週年慶版本將會於12月27日上線！������ 屆時將會有更多的精彩內容與福利回饋給各位大人們，敬請期待喔~！ 夏花冬雪，羈絆不滅；一載春秋，感謝有你！ 掃地工也將追隨大人們努力修行，與大人們共同創造更多美好的回憶！(,,>ω<,,)�� 新外觀情報 | 鬼面森森，血染妒心 天真與赤誠，卻換來殘忍的欺騙。 歡聲和笑語，在背叛的裂痕中殞滅。 嫉恨生於依戀，妒意潛藏心間。 袖染朱紅，赤瞳漸冷， 少年真正尋求的， 或許只是一抹交心的溫暖， 奈何情誼無常，人心叵測。 12月27日維護後，般若全新外觀【血染妒心】將上架商城， 這一次也是上架首週��8折��優惠喔！ 週年慶茶會，好康來相送 親愛的陰陽師大人們： 週年慶版本的腳步越來越近， 掃地工也在協助寮辦緊鑼密鼓地籌辦更多的好康活動。 今天，神樂大人就帶著一眾式神們探訪了現世的香港~！ 天色漸晚，茶餘飯後，他們都說想聽聽大人們這一年來的故事呢~ 在一年間的一路探索與修行中， 相信大人們已經與很多的式神結緣並達成了深深的羈絆❤ 不知道大人們的❤第一個SSR式神❤或者⭐️第一個六星式神⭐️是誰呢？ 歡迎大人們分享此帖文，並留下評論告訴我們喔(^_−)−☆ 掃地工將從參與的大人中隨機抽取10位，送出我們的週年慶禮包： 晴明大人同款扇子*1+週邊抱枕*1+外觀卷*50 活動截止時間為：12月26日23:59 平安世界，感謝有你，期待著大人們精彩回覆XD 繪師：PieroRabu 升空中的夢風船 祈願之神降臨，召喚機率2.5倍UP 親愛的陰陽師大人們： 讓大人們久等啦， 大人們期待已久的新式神御饌津的相關情報， 平安京第一記者掃地工歷盡艱辛終於探聽到了~！ 另外，為了讓更多的大人能夠與神明結緣， 掃地工還牽線搭橋，為大家帶來了御饌津【2.5倍超絕機率UP】活動~！ ------------------------------------ ❤全新SSR式神御饌津❤ #獲取方式 12月27日更新維護後，透過神秘的符咒、勾玉、現世召喚符召喚即有可能召喚出我們的祈願之神！ ------------------------------------ ❤御饌津召喚機率2.5倍UP❤ #活動時間 2017年12月27日更新維護後——2018年1月9日23:59 週年慶茶會，好康來相送 今天，眾式神來到了台北的知名地標-101大樓！ 華燈初上，人群熙攘，各種小吃美食簡直讓各位大妖流連忘返(*´∇｀*) 不知道寮里的式神們是否有買到心儀的週年禮物~ 各位陰陽師大人希望收到哪位式神送出的什麼禮物呢٩( 'ω' )و ？ 歡迎大人們分享此貼文，並留下評論告訴我們喔(^_−)−☆ 掃地工將從參與的大人中隨機抽取10位，送出我們的週年慶禮包： 晴明大人同款扇子*1+週邊抱枕*1+外觀卷*50 活動截止時間為：12月26日23:59 平安世界，感謝有你，期待著大人們精彩回覆XD 繪師：@Loiza塗鴉牆 新式神情報丨生死為局，落子無悔 大人們晚上好！ 在即將來臨的週年慶版本中，又有一位新式神要與我們相見了呢！ 這一次的新式神是不僅是一位帥氣的翩翩公子， 聲優還是【FAIRY TAIL魔導少年】中男主角——納茲的配音喔XDD ----------------------------------- 長髮飄飄，姿態傲然。 身為天下第一棋手的他，以天地為局，萬物為子。曾難逢敵手，不可一世。 直到他遇到棋手生涯中的唯一、也是最後一次的甘拜下風。 棋盤那端，應能讀懂他淡漠雙瞳之中，所隱藏著的柔情。 也正是那最後一局，解開了一世謎題，道破一語天機：輸贏，唯情而已。生死，落子無悔。 ----------------------------------- 12月27日更新維護後，全新SR式神——弈，將降臨平安京！ 透過神秘的符咒、勾玉、現世召喚符召喚即有機會與他相見❤ 式神名稱：弈 等級：SR CV：柿原徹也 週年慶茶會，好康來相送 哇！台南的林百貨聚集了結伴來掃貨血拼的大妖！ 滿載而歸的大家迫不及待地要回寮交換伴手禮啦~ “這一年來，多謝您的關照和指點｡◕‿◕｡ ” 周年慶將至，各位陰陽師大人想要給心愛的式神送上什麽禮物呢？ 掃地工感覺御行達摩正在瑟瑟發抖哦(￣▽￣") 歡迎大人們分享此帖文，並留下評論告訴我們喔(^_−)−☆ 掃地工將從參與的大人中隨機抽取10位，送出我們的週年慶禮包： 晴明大人同款扇子*1+週邊抱枕*1+外觀卷*50 活動截止時間為：12月26日23:59 平安世界，感謝有您，期待著大人們精彩回覆XD 繪師：@Say HANa 新成就開啟，獎勵一籮筐 親愛的陰陽師大人們： 在陪伴大人們的一載春秋中， 掃地工見證了各位大人身經百戰，所向披靡的累累碩果， 也見證了與一眾式神結緣的奇妙羈絆， 即將來臨的週年慶的版本，則將驗收大人們一年間滿盈的歐氣！ 全新【歐皇成就】與【人生贏家成就】即將隆重開啟~！ 不一樣的尊貴象徵，彰顯出不一樣的你~！ ------------------------------------ ⭐️“歐皇”成就⭐️ 12月27日更新維護後，首次達成全圖鑑成就的陰陽師大人，即可獲得“日之曜”頭像框和御行達摩*1。（更新前如已達成，屆時即可領取） ⭐️“人生贏家”成就⭐️ 12月27日更新維護後，同時獲得“非洲·大陰陽師”和“歐皇”成就，即可獲得專屬頭像框“日月同輝”以及5個御行達摩獎勵（更新前如已達成，屆時即可領取） 新式神情報 | 居山為王，凜凜榮光 親愛的大人們晚上好！ 在這個美好的聖誕夜， 您的平安京第一記者掃地工依舊戰鬥在情報獲取前線，並帶來了一份新式神情報，請您查收(˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵) 繼第一棋手弈之後，又將有一位帥氣十足的式神即將降臨平安京了呢！ 他，一直想要成為真正的山中之王。 古林森然，在看得見的、看不見的地方， 都發生著太多弱肉強食的叢林故事。 強大如他，也難以逃脫這一法則， 卻依舊對萬物充滿憐惜之心，從不恃強凌弱。 守護，源於責任！復仇，為了榮光！ 全新SSR式神山風即將於近期上線！ -------------------------------- ��式神情報�� 式神名稱：山風 等級：SSR CV：增田俊樹 -------------------------------- ��獲取方式�� ��在下期神龕中將會上架山風的碎片，大人們可進行兌換。 ��在近期即將上線的“超鬼王”全新玩法中，排名達到前段名次可搶先獲得，詳情請大人們留意後續情報。 感恩回饋丨週年慶好康大放送 “第365簽 大吉” ——“盛名不虛負，百鬼皆順行” 四季更替，八方平安。 每一天簽到都滿載著大人們對我們的支持， 每一次登入都創造出難以忘懷的珍貴回憶。 憶往昔，與君共，喜迎週年慶，請大人們查收來自寮辦的小小心意~ 累積簽到成就即將開啟 #成就上線時間 12月27日更新維護後（該成就長期有效） #成就獎勵 【簽到累計200天】可獲得“憶往昔”特效頭像框+神秘的符咒*10 【簽到累計365天】可獲得“與君共”特效頭像框+隨機SSR式神一個 週年慶期間登入領好康 #活動時間 12月27日更新維護後——1月9日23:59 #活動內容 活動期間，陰陽師大人每天首次登入遊戲，將累計1次登入次數，並根據次數以郵件派發回目獎勵，最多可以獲得總共七回目。回目獎勵內容如下： ※一回目：大蛇逆鱗*50+四星奉為達摩*1 ※二回目：大蛇逆鱗*50+神秘的符咒*1 ※三回目：大蛇逆鱗*50+大吉達摩*2 ※四回目：大蛇逆鱗*50+四星奉為達摩*1 ※五回目：大蛇逆鱗*50+現世符咒*1 ※六回目：大蛇逆鱗*50+金幣*30萬 ※七回目：大蛇逆鱗*50+五星奉為達摩*1 ��每天最多計算一次登入次數，即每天最多累計一回目 ��若有其中一天沒有登入，不會中斷累計次數 “紙鶴寄語”活動即將開啟 #活動時間 12月27日當天 #活動內容 12月27日當天，大人可以在商店中購買“紙鶴·寄語”，向陪伴您一路走來的好友們送上祝福！ 購買“紙鶴·寄語”後，大人們還可以獲得一週年紀念頭像框“豐榮之舞”！其他陰陽師為紙鶴點讚也會獲得神秘禮物喔！